Death Didn't Become Him, Neither Did They
by aCupofJo
Summary: Revised episode, Death Didn't Become Him. Contains language, soft gore, mind-altering substances and Doccubus smut.


_**Death Didn't Become Him, Neither Did They**_

* * *

Well, that didn't work.

At first she thought she was going to be hanged, what with the way they were putting something like a noose around her neck, but that was disclosed the moment a cool metal collar rested heavily on her collarbone. Glancing over at Lauren, they had done the same and she met her amber eyes evenly.

It always surprised Bo how brave Lauren could be. Even now, her back was straight and her chin lifted. She didn't let her panic show, if she was panicking at all, and she maintained a steady glower that said all that needed to be said without speaking a word at all. It just reminded Bo how much she has left to learn about this doctor and how it could now be cut short, due to whatever psychotic plan this Lich has for them both. Obviously not a hanging.

As the Lich began a ramble to his audience, Bo glanced at Lauren again. The blonde wasn't looking at her now, staring out across the room. She could practically see the wheels turning in her head, like there was a way she could formulate a diversion, a distraction, or something scientific to get them out of this. Bo looked down at Lauren's hands, watching each finger tick off against her thumb, counting, fidgeting. She was fighting to keep leveled breathing, her lips parted, her tongue peeking out subconsciously to moisten them. It was when Lauren was like this that Bo found her the most attractive, when she was in her natural element of studying, thinking, working. It was who Lauren was and it just reinforced the confusing, muddling feelings she has for her, and it made her realize that she did have strong feelings, right to the very core of Lauren and not for some façade put on that most people are too impatient to crack their way through in someone. Now that Bo knew what bound Lauren to the Ash, what her deepest, darkest secret was, and just who she was as a person, a best friend, and a lover, it was then, in their potentially final moments, that Bo discovered the truth.

She loved her.

"Finally," and the Lich derailed her train of thought, crushing her epiphany. He turned with a flourish, his rotting toothy grin directed at Bo. Gesturing to her, he continued after a suspenseful pause, "That moment has arrived. I will witness a succubus _feed_!"

The Lich's words slammed in Bo with enough force to knock the air from her.

He wasn't pointing at Lauren.

His undead audience wasn't chanting, "_Feed! Feed! Feed!_" in a death rattle.

She couldn't feed from Lauren.

She could kill her.

She just realized she loved her and now she was going to kill her.

It took every ounce of willpower to look at Lauren and what she saw was that brave face shattered. Distraught, shock, outrage, all of it was written across her beautiful face and in her eyes… in her eyes it almost looked as though she was pleading with Bo, to not do this, to not feed from her, to not _kill_ her.

It killed Bo to see that.

In the background, the audience continued their chorus in unison but it seemed like it was fading away. The Lich muttered something else but his voice seemed muffled, under water. All that matted in that moment was Lauren and what the hell she was going to do because she can't do this. She physically can_not_ do this.

Hoping to lighten the mood, humor and sarcasm her best mask to wear to ward off the severity of the situation, to hide her true panic and despair, "I know I said we should spend more time together… but this is _not_ what I had in mind." Even as she said it, it was a weak attempt and Lauren saw right through it, as she knew she could.

Turning to face the front of the stage, Bo met the Lich's gaze with a glare, and if looks could kill, she really wished they could right now. The disgusting Fae in front of her, she noticed, must be getting hungry. She heard or read somewhere that when a Lich becomes hungry, their skin begins to decay right off their bodies, and it looked like it was happening to this one. His left cheek was practically melting off his face, and though he had occasionally dabbed concealer, like a woman she might add, it had done nothing to cover the fact that he needed to feed… on human flesh. Soon.

After a spare moment of soaking up the fear he knew he caused from the room, he gave a twisted smile, and looked at Lauren. His expression sickened Bo, having to witness it directed at Lauren. He could look like the psychopath all he wanted, leering at Bo even, but as soon as his dark, evil eyes landed on the doctor, it angered her. It was like he was tainting her without even so much as a touch, and she knew he was looking at her to see if she would volunteer to be fed from, to make the whole occasion easier to progress.

It worked.

"Bo," Lauren spoke up. Her voice seemed steady but the succubus caught that nearly inaudible waver in her tone. "Just feed from me a little bit. Give him what he wants."

Bo fixed Lauren with a look that was all the rejection needed for the suggestion. She was not going to, could not, feed from her. That panic, that fear, settled firmly in her chest, making her fingers cold. Why couldn't she think of something?

"No!" the Lich persisted. "That will not be good enough! The _one_ thing that has _always_ eluded me is _true_, _unbridled_ passion! I want to see it in action!" He was angry now, no doubt a cause of his growing hunger. It just seemed that a different kind of hunger was occupying him now, one that fueled his quickly shifting behavior, and could only be satiated by what he was demanding. Pointing a grimy finger at Bo, he motioned to Lauren, "You will suck _all_ the life out of this human!"

His temper was really grinding on Bo's last nerve and she snapped before it could be finished thinning away. She was always one to take the lead, to act before thinking, to protect the ones she loved and then some more. Wanting to step forward but unable to because of the damn dog collar around her neck, she gave a pointed look and her words were meant to be cutting, final.

"I have left enough innocent bodies in my wake." She could feel Lauren's eyes on her and she could feel the strength seeping into her from it. Was protecting Lauren, saving her life, and that was all she needed to defy this disgusting creature. "I would rather _die_ than live like that again."

It seemed the Lich had an equally short fuse as well. He stared at Bo, reading her expression, and just like that, he shrugged.

"Fine," he said curtly. He turned on his heel, and Bo really thought she had bought her and Lauren time— time to find a way out, time to destroy this man, time—

A gun shot echoed through the great room and the pain was blinding. It took Bo a moment to realize she had been shot by one of the Lich's henchmen, and the bullet had torn through her abdomen, lancing pain down her legs so that she was sinking to her knees, through her arms that she could barely move to staunch the flow of blood, to her brain that she couldn't understand what was transcending, her eyes frozen forward.

Vaguely, she felt Lauren beside her, a hand on hers against her stomach, helping her put pressure on the gun wound, the other seemingly feather-light on her back, when she could barely process that she was probably gripping her tight, keeping her from falling forward, because in doing so, she would probably choke by the collar.

Suddenly, the Lich was before her, crouching, watching her like she wasn't bleeding out on the stage, through her and Lauren's fingers, hot and sticky and rushing. There was ringing in her ears, but instead of drowning out everything, it amplified it. She could hear her heartbeat, pounding, the rush of adrenaline kicking in to keep her alive and speeding up her already racing pulse. She was breathing heavily, oxygen abruptly cold passing through her dry mouth and raw throat.

This couldn't be happening.

She was supposed to be protecting Lauren, saving her life, but instead, she was shot, and she knew the only way to be saved from this would be to take the blonde's.

She couldn't. And she won't.

The Lich was saying something, something like a threat, about letting her die and then bringing her back so that he could force her, like the rest of his puppets, to feed from Lauren whilst he enjoyed the rush of draining chi alongside her. But that struck her wrong, through the haze of adrenaline and loss of blood. That can't happen.

"Bo." Just like that, Lauren's voice was crystal clear through it all, beckoning her out of the fog. Unconsciously, Bo's hand reached out to Lauren, hitting her thigh as she was kneeling beside her, but unable to properly grab it, her fingers unrelenting. She was probably going into shock. She couldn't think and she could barely operate her own body. "I can't stop the bleeding. Just feed off of me, _please_."

The desperation in her voice, her warm, live hand against hers, her stomach, it was like she was sucking the energy from her, through contact. Her mind cleared a little and she could comprehend what the Lich had said, what was wrong about it. Forcing her eyes to obey her, she looked up at the triumphant face of a despicable creature.

"You can't use me," she wheezed out, taking a deep, harsh breath. The pain from the bullet was sinking further in her chest.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, sounding mocking.

"That's why you didn't just kill me right away," she strained, tears welling in her eyes, and at the wrong time she would say. She needed to be strong right now and crying was not a good start to attempting to block the pain that was shooting through her skeleton. "And experience me like everyone else!"

The air escaped from her faster than she thought and she had to gasp, pulling it back in. Her hand fell from Lauren's thigh, smacking the ground, and finally, the hand on her stomach cooperated and curled her fingers into her drenched shirt, into her skin around the wound, drawing it together in an attempt to stem the blood.

Not enough energy left to pick her head back up right away, she began again, "You can't!"

"What is this nonsense?" the Lich asked, the mocking tone gone and a valid puzzlement replacing it.

"My chi!" she shouted, gasping again. She obviously wasn't as strong as she thought and she could feel herself leaning farther forward, Lauren too weak to hold her up. She was a doctor, not some Fae or even someone who worked out because she was too busy. "It's my life-force!" _Gasp._ "If you kill me, then it's gone forever."

At some point, she had risen her eyes again, and drew strength from the expression on the Lich's face, an expression of recognition, that Bo was figuring him out, proving his plan's fatal flaw. Literally.

"If you raised me," _gasp_ "then you can't experience my power." _Gasp._ "You can only _watch_ me do it!"

She was slipping. She tried to breathe in again but instead, a guttural groan of agony came forth and she bowed in. She was weakening, her spine aching from trying to hold her up. She couldn't feel Lauren's hands on her anymore, her toes felt cold. She was shaking uncontrollably, and she really feared this was wearing she was going to die, chained like an animal.

What would they do with Lauren?

She'd never really been very religious but in that moment, she prayed.

Prayed that Lauren would be saved, freed, from here and the Ash, and live happily.

With _Nadia_… if she couldn't be there to make her happy.

"Put the doctor on the table!" the Lich's voice reverberated in her head.

What? Why?

"No... _no_," Bo gasped out. If she was going to die, then she wanted to die by Lauren's side. They couldn't take her away. And what did he plan to do with her on a table?

"The succubus petulant has made me _hungry_!" he spat from above her, having stood to his full height.

Somehow, someway, Bo grabbed Lauren's thigh with complete force, her fingertips digging into her jeans as if she could root the woman by her side.

They can't eat her.

They can't kill her.

Bo registered that she was crying. Cold tears ran down her cheeks, slipping from her chin. She gasped instead of sobbing, her hold on Lauren adjusting, trying to pull her closer and away from the minions that had walked up the stairs onto the stage to take Lauren away. She was supposed to be in control. She was just supposed to get what she needed, kill the Lich, and leave with the husband of their client's, with Lauren a little closer to cracking the mystery of her girlfriend's coma.

Change of plans.

There was movement above and behind her, and she felt hands brush her shoulder as they wrapped around Lauren, pulling her away to her feet. Strangle cries of "No! No!" ripped from her mouth, and she grabbed at Lauren's shirt, her jeans, trying to keep her from going away, to keep her with her, but it was no use. The minions were like robots, programmed to be unyielding and obeying. They walked away with Lauren, and she could hardly tilt her head up to see those amber eyes looking back at her, unshed tears in them. She wasn't fighting, and not because she didn't want to, but because if Bo was going to die, then so was she. Her eyes said it all.

Every time she tried to suck in air to breathe, it was pushed back out of her. Her lungs couldn't contain the burning oxygen while the bullet had become comfortable with spilling her blood across the stage, slipping between the floorboards. She could smell it, taste the copper tang of it in her mouth, across her tongue that felt rough against her gums. God damn it, she was cold.

Off the stage now, the Lich faced her again, level with her. She caught his eyes and he spoke.

"This is your last chance," he warned, his own wound on his cheek beginning to bleed, or rather, ooze. "Surely, your lover's death would be better by your hand than by my _blade_!"

Hearing this, Bo forced the air to stay in her lungs, to stop crying, and to look up. She saw them lifting Lauren onto the table, not at all gentle, and lay her on her back. She turned her head, stoic and solemn, and gazed right back at the succubus on the stage. Bo would look into her eyes until one of them died, and the other wouldn't be too far behind.

Maybe then they could finally be together.

"Have it your way, you stupid, stupid girl," the Lich sighed, not pleased by the outcome of his little party. He turned away and walked to the table, leaving Bo alone and helpless on her chain, not even sure if her hand was even on her wound anymore.

She was fading, she knew it. She could hardly hold herself upright any longer. She arm trembled as it held her weight up, to see the Lich approach the table with his meal waiting for him. The whir of a knife sliced the air and he brought it down dramatically to Lauren's neck. He stepped sideways, to look back up at Bo. It was his last offer, her last chance to feed from Lauren and give him what he wanted most. She could see the edge of the honed blade settle against her jugular, pressing just enough so that the thinnest of red lines appeared, but Lauren didn't flinch. She merely closed her eyes, struggling to keep her breathing even. She looked ready to be sacrificed, to be eaten, to accept her death.

No. They weren't going to die tonight, not by anyone's hand.

The Lich will, but not Bo and not Lauren.

Bo let all the air finally leave her lungs, to not be returned. Her hold on her stomach slackened, her arm gave. Her eyes shut and she slumped forward, the chain the only thing holding her upright, the collar digging into her neck before she felt nothing at all.

Then everything at once.

A warm, powerful sensation swept through her body. It filled her lungs, numbed the pain of her wound. She felt her eyes shift, change, and felt a glow pulsate through her very skin.

Suddenly, Bo was hungry, and everyone in the room, with all their stolen chi, their dark auras surrounding them, looked _very_ appetizing.

She was standing, risen above them by the bloodied stage. Her arms stretched out to feel, to absorb the energy weighing in the room. Blood dripped from her fingers, thick and heady. She licked her teeth, ridding the taste of her death and preparing for what she knew she was going to do, what she was wanting with her whole being. She buzzed with it, anticipated it, and she smiled wickedly.

A deep, willing, strong breath entered her, drawing the life essence from everyone but the Lich and Lauren. They halted where they stood, their mouths widening to compensate for the amount of their life that was channeling from them in bright, cerulean streams. Their eyes rolled back in their heads, their bodies shaken until the last of their essence was sucked from them and they fell listless to the floor, together with a dull _thud_.

The feeling was incredible. She felt full, filled. She was warm again and the clatter of the bullet being forced from her flesh reported from between her feet, her skin threading and stitching together until there was no pain at all, and not a scratch to speak for the gun shot.

Then she was awaking, on the floor again, but without a collar about her throat. It felt like no time has passed but it must've because there was Lauren, coming to kneel beside her, her hands grabbing her, her face reflecting all the relief she felt.

"What happened?" Bo gasped. Breathing felt strange. Not difficult, but strange. It didn't hurt anymore. She felt fine, actually. Healed and full. Her shirt was still soaked, uncomfortably hot and plastered to her smooth stomach. With the help of the blonde's hands on her arms, Bo sat up, breathing heavily still.

Looking across the room, the entire audience of undead risen by the Lich was lying about the table, just as lifeless as they were supposed to be. The only one moving, struggling to move across the floor, was the Lich himself, greatly weakened by his lack of feeding and the suction of all his power placed in the bodies now within Bo.

"I don't know what happened," Lauren admitted, sounding lost, which was unusual for her. "You managed to—" she stuttered as Bo grabbed her hand, using her for support. Lifting her own hand, the blonde grasped Bo's shoulder, looking her directly in the eye, her onyx eyes so clear, without any tears. Bo could get lost in them. Dangerously lost.

"You sucked the chi out of all of them," she started again. "All at once."

Shit.

"What?" Bo glanced back at the bodies. "No… no!"

Panic and the tears were coming back, which might have something to do with the chi overload she just received that probably caused her to black out and miss the rest of whatever happened to her.

"Oh, Christophe!" Bo strangled out, spotting the said body amongst the dead.

With little help from Lauren now, she leapt over the stage lights and ran to the man's body. Grabbing his lolling head, she pulled on his jaw, opening his mouth, and ducked down. She was still unused to her new feat of breathing chi back into other bodies, and she was scared she wasn't going to be able to do it, even if she could breathe into this man's body with the chi she took from the Lich.

Holding back her feelings that could cloud her judgment, she sighed, and sighed inwardly as she saw a golden channel connect between their lips, flowing into Christophe. It took a few moments and just before she had to take another breath, but his eyes suddenly flitted open.

In her peripheral, she could see the body of the woman that had shot her, via command by the Lich. Now that she had taken away his power over them, her natural instinct to save the innocent took over and she crawled from Christophe to the woman.

She had saved Lauren and she had saved Christophe. She could save her.

"No," the woman whimpered. Bo paused, confused. "Let me go, please." Christophe moved beside her but she couldn't look away from the woman beneath her. "You don't know the torture it has been. Now I can rest."

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, sliding down into her hairline. With a final sigh, her eyes fluttered and closed, her head sagging to the side and she accepted her death.

In the time allotted by Bo saving Christophe and speaking with the woman, the Lich had been able to crawl near enough to the table to grab the tablecloth. Lauren joined her side as she loomed over his body, hatred surging up in her throat like tangible bile. This creature, she despised. The torture he had put Bo and Lauren through was horrendous, but to think of what he did with the others, who he might've had with him for centuries, sickened her.

The tablecloth was yanked from the table and all its contents that hadn't been removed when they placed Lauren on it crashed to the floor, including a plate with a slab of bloody, human meat. He reached for it, a cruel smile curling his lips at the thought of tasting enough of it to gain his strength back, but his fingers didn't come close to grab it as Bo pinned his wrist to the floor with the heel of her boot.

"The nail the Morrigan gave us," Bo demanded, placing pressure on her heel and feeling his wrist crunch beneath her. The Lich cried in pain. Nothing like getting shot, though. "What does it mean?"

At her shoulder, Lauren watched the conversation between them. Bo could feel her scanning her face, then the Lich's, like she was trying to decide what they were feeling. Of course she should know how Bo was feeling. She could read her like a book, but was Bo that easy to read?

"Lauren's girlfriend isn't sick," the Lich said as he clearly as he could, given his situation and state of being. Hearing him refer to Lauren's girlfriend gave Bo an angry twist in her stomach but she just forced it to be directed at the man on the floor and not the fact that she was only Lauren's lover, not her girlfriend. "She's been cursed."

A nearly silent gasp came from Lauren, and Bo glanced at her. This was new. As far as anyone knew, Nadia was in a coma for the past five years and nothing Bo's ever heard put someone to a deep sleep from a single curse. That complicated things, but could also explain that damn nail.

"That nail is an African shaman's cursing nail," he pushed out. Bo could feel his tendons and ligaments flexing under her boot from the way she was sinking into them. "Somewhere, there is a piece of wood with Nadia's nail in it."

This time, another gasp of realization came from Lauren, and Bo faced her. The look on her face was partly relief from realizing the importance of the nail, and the other part was confusion. The Lich said somewhere, and there was an entire globe for the piece of wood to have Nadia's nail in it. Was it just a plain, simple nail? Or would it be with the shaman, on some special plank made to curse the people assigned to a nail and hammered in?

"Remove it, and she will most likely wake up."

Most likely. She better damn well wake up.

Bo could see in Lauren's face the building emotion at finding another piece to her personal puzzle. If it was just this sliver that could bring her that much happiness, then imagine what awakening Nadia would be like. Bo wanted to be the cause of that, even if it meant giving up her love for Lauren because her heart was already in another woman's trust.

"_Please_ let me eat!" the Lich interrupted their moment.

Looking down at the pathetic waste of life, Bo kicked the human meat away from his reach, "Sorry, pal. Life's off the menu. No more humans for you."

It felt damn good to kill the Lich.

"Come on." Taking Lauren's hand with a deep sigh, grateful for her life and for Lauren's, they took Christophe with them and left the mess for the Cleaners.

* * *

The smell of rubber and well, dead people invaded her senses, but soon, a zipper moved down in front of her and a luminescent light penetrated the dark of being inside a body bag.

"You really need to figure out a better way to get me in here," Bo said as she took another grateful breath of fresh air without the smell embalming fluid burning her nose. She swung her legs over the side of the body cart and stepped off.

Lauren was uncharacteristically quiet, pushing the cart away. Her eyes were focused on the dome her girlfriend lied, comatose, within. Seeing her gaze at the dome so longingly, when she normally would have her attention trained on Bo at all times whenever they were in the same room, made an uncomfortable pain of jealousy and guilt twist in her chest.

"You know, I've spent years searching for a cure to a disease she doesn't even have," Lauren said, her voice lined in anger. She stepped closer to the opaque dome, but not touching it.

Bo hated the sound of her voice, when earlier she was gaining hope from finding the truth about the nail. She stood behind her but out of arm's reach, unsure if she could touch her or not when she so desperately wanted to. It would probably be inappropriate, what with the unknowing girlfriend in the room with them.

"Who cursed Nadia?" Lauren spoke up again, voice rising. "I mean, why would anybody—!"

Feeling the anger as if it were her own, Bo stepped closer, right at her shoulder, but not touching her. Not even brushing her hand.

"Maybe think of this as a blessing," she began softly, hoping it wouldn't sound as bad as it was beginning to. "We're one step closer to getting Nadia back to you. That's good, right?"

When Lauren didn't answer her, she felt that she had said the wrong thing. She started turning, facing her, and she wasn't expecting the blonde's hands cupping her face, drawing her to her lips. The kiss was brutal, bruising, and it was because of the very strange, tangled emotions messing with her entire life at the moment, being poured into their physical connection.

Bo couldn't resist. She let Lauren kiss her, her hands rising to hold the back of her head and pull her tighter to her body. Her fingers thread through her soft golden hair, the feeling so familiar and soothing to her soul. Their heads slanted, their kiss deepening, and she felt Lauren's tongue slick across her bottom lip. She was quick to meet it, and then drew her own lip into her mouth, biting gently to diffuse the anger she had earlier as though the bite could squeeze it out somehow.

Lauren pulled back, her hands dropping from caressing Bo's neck. Her hands fell away altogether while Bo's stayed threaded in the ends of her hair, grasping the collar of her button-up, not wanting to let this moment go. It hurt her to have Lauren pull away just as abruptly as she kissed her, but she remembered the woman lying beside them, within a cocoon keeping her body stable and alive, and that that woman was Lauren's rightful girlfriend. Again, guilt nagged at her.

Lauren looked conflicted.

* * *

Walking up to the counter, Bo sighed heavily. That sigh was all that was needed to draw Trick over, who took one look at her, gave her a humorless smile, and motioned to fill a pint.

"I need it to go, Trick," Bo instructed. She didn't want to be at the Dal tonight. People were just going to upset her and there was always the potential of being picked up again for a threesome because everyone knew she was the succubus, notorious for sex.

The only one she wanted to be with was… not hers.

Trick set a six-pack of beer bottles on the counter in front of her. She gave him a quick smile that begged to not be asked any questions, grabbed the handle for the pack, and shoved away from the counter. She ignored any and all looks towards her and walked right back out, through the alley, and into her car.

Kenzi was out for the night, said a text. Something about needing to celebrate a job well done with Hale and Dyson.

Dyson. Add another reason to list for a nice night with six beers all to herself. They could be the friends she needed right now, no problem.

The drive home was quick and uneventful. There was even a woman on the street, dressed in a pencil skirt with blonde hair to die for, and normally she would be attracted, but she wasn't hungry in that sense. The only hunger she harbored was the kind that still had her lips tingling from a certain person that she can't have.

Locking the door, Bo moved into her bedroom, tossing the beer on her bed and shedding of her clothing. She was going to change into something more comfortable to lie in bed with and just drink while trying to read until the words blurred, but instead, she got distracted with herself in the mirror, clad in only her matching lace underwear set. If she could have sex with a clone of herself, like hell she would.

Deciding to just be, she grabbed a beer, cracked the top off, and downed as much as she could before she needed a breath. So much needing to breathe today, Jesus. Splashing the liquid in the bottle around, she walked over to her stereo, the sudden need to dance away her worries overcoming her. Immediately, a bass-heavy song pumped from the speakers and she turned up until, if they had neighbors, it would be bothersome.

By the time three beers were polished off, Bo was dancing uninhibited on top of her bed. Her hair had been let free and she whipped it around her face, feeling the effects of the alcohol make her feel more like spinning than just dancing. She could feel the day melt away. She could feel the heartache ease, the yearning for Lauren not as such a thorn in her side, pressing deeper and deeper every waking moment, sometimes every sleeping moment.

"What are you doing?" a voice cut through the music.

Looking through her hair, none other than Lauren stood in the entryway of her bedroom, a mix of confusion and amusement written across her features. Swallowing her embarrassment, Bo jumped off her bed, which was sort of bad considering the way she swayed, and quickly turned off her stereo. The house seemed so quite all of a sudden.

"Throwing myself a pity party," Bo answered, again with the joke in order to lighten the mood.

Lauren chuckled, moving forward bravely. A static rippled through the air, though Bo was sure she could only feel it due to her Fae abilities. She wanted to just grab Lauren and push her up against a wall and have her way with her, and though it was what she did desire, she was too close to actually doing it thanks to the beers.

Lauren wasn't supposed to be here tonight.

"What're you doing here?" Bo asked, sobered a little. She kept her eyes on Lauren's face, on her eyes to be exact, but that was just as dangerous as leering at her body. Those eyes, they just do her in. There were such an interesting color and hue. She'd never seen it before, though granted, she didn't focus on people's eyes when she was fucking them.

_Keep it together_, she mentally scolded herself.

"I just feel like…" When Lauren wasn't explaining something scientifically, she had trouble describing anything else. It was present now, in the way she looked down bashfully and that grin came to her face in a subtle manner. She looked upwards before regaining herself. "When I kissed you… I mean to thank you. But I have so… _much_ to be thanking you for and—"

This time, she stopped herself. Bo watched as the blonde stepped closer cautiously, her eyes slipping down to look at Bo's lips. She took another courageous step forward and brought her hand to touch Bo's cheek, her thumb ghosting it in a caressing gesture. Bo repressed a shiver, her primal instinct kicking in at the wrong moment. She hoped her eyes wouldn't betray her, flash that icy blue they did whenever she revealed who she was.

"I'm so relieved that we didn't die tonight," Lauren whispered, her eyes moving back up to Bo's finally.

Without a second thought, Bo took Lauren's other hand and pulled her to her as she leaned in. Their lips met without a moment of hesitation or shock, like Lauren was expecting this… or planning it. The hand on Bo's face smoothed up into her wild hair, her fingers twisting in the dark locks. This kiss was different than the one they shared in front of Nadia. It was the kind Bo specialized in; lustful and sparking, igniting a flame that burned low into her stomach and enhanced by the alcohol.

The hand in Bo's moved away to snake around her waist and tug their bodies together. Their hips met with a gasp of unison, the pleasurable jolt surprising them both into realizing how much they wanted, and needed, this.

Finding that bottom lip, Bo gnawed it, loving the taste of Lauren's mouth. Their kisses were passionate, speaking volumes and words that didn't even existed for how they were feeling. Instead of Bo being the one to push Lauren down onto the bed, it was reversed. Lauren controlled the succubus, lying her down before her and letting her eyes rake the toned body waiting for her.

Nadia was long forgotten.

Hands grabbed at clothing, peeling, tearing, removing. Bed sheets were pushed aside, their bodies bare to the room as Lauren straddled Bo's waist, their skins meeting in the most heavenly ways. Lauren's mouth felt sinful against Bo's neck, moans escaping her throat as she felt teeth nip and a tongue glide. She could feel the marks rising, but she would never feed on Lauren, not for anything, and besides. She would wear those marks as badges, proud and for everyone to see. Whether or not Lauren has a girlfriend, Bo would always be hers. She didn't want anyone else and she would wait for her. Nadia may have Lauren's heart but Lauren has Bo's.

Flipping them, Bo trailed her lips tantalizingly across Lauren's neck, kissing the irritated line where the knife nicked her, down her beautiful collarbones, kissed each beautiful breast and laved at a nipple, skimmed her teeth down each ridge of her ribs, grazing her stomach, experiencing the feel of taut muscles flexing and quivering beneath her mouth, her fingertips pressing hard into bare hipbones, wanting this delectable skin to be imprinted in her, to be part of her identity. Leading with her tongue, she reached where Lauren ached for her most, her noises coming from her mouth heaven-sent.

Licking a stripe through her, growling at the taste she longed for, she listened to Lauren's cry of content, of pleasure, all because of Bo. Dragging her teeth across a bundle of sensitivity, her fingertips turned into whole hands holding down canting hips. Laving her tongue through the woman she loved, she obeyed every spot that wanted to be touched, to what Lauren liked having touched, and finally, after a murmured, husky, "Please" she sunk two fingers deep, humming against the blonde at the wonderful feeling of being within her, just as she wanted. She thrust, reaching parts of her that caused Lauren to gasp and moan and whimper until she was nearly screaming, and when she finally did, it wasn't a name at all, because there wasn't a chance for her to formulate anything. Instead, as she came down from her high, her pleasure so delicious, she moaned out Bo's name. Over and over and over.

Crawling up her gorgeous body, she let Lauren watch her clean her fingers, swirling her tongue around the digits and give a guttural groan of satisfaction that made Lauren buck into her hips again, already ready for the next explosion through her body. Bo smiled, a real smile, and leaned down, kissing the woman headily, lustfully… possessively.

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N: My first Lost Girl story! I have to say, _Death Didn't Become Him_ episode gave me a lot of feels. I'm way past it but I still remember it and I had to write about it, from what I imagined Bo felt, and then some more, because I am proud to say.**

**I ship Doccubus, hardcore.**

**Seriously, though, the show is wonderful. Definitely right up there with my favorites. (:**

**Let me know what you think and I could write more in the future! **

**-x**


End file.
